The overall objective of the program is to train clinicians from surgical oncology specialties to develop skills and expertise in basic science and translational research. The surgery disciplines at Roswell Park Cancer Institute (RPCI) have approved clinical training programs in general surgical oncology, urologic oncology and gynecologic oncology and have trained a number of fellows that are currently in academic positions. The proposed laboratory research program will enhance these efforts and provide the training necessary for these fellows to develop their research expertise skills central to academic development in surgical oncology. After completion of their clinical rotations, trainees will enter into two years of full-time laboratory cancer research in one of 5 areas of scientific study: 1) molecular &cellular biology, 2) immunology 3) genetics, 4) pharmacology &experimental therapeutics, or 5) cancer prevention &epidemiology. During two-years of protected time, trainees will work under the mentorship of selected faculty from one of these areas. Preceptors from a variety of disciplines have been selected based on extensive experience in training young investigators. An administrative committee will monitor the trainee's progress as well as the preceptor's activities and the overall program direction including assessment of minority recruitment. Trainees will also attend a multidisciplinary course in Oncology that involves lectures in basic science as well as in areas of medical, surgical and radiation oncology. In addition, trainees will be formally educated in biostatistics and the ethical principles of research. It is our goal to provide training and expertise toward the development of strong basic and translational scientific research skills that will enable trainees to assume productive academic positions in these respective surgical oncology specialties. Thus, the administrative team, the preceptors and the RPCI research environment all provide an outstanding forum for further interaction, education, and training and collaborative research activities for these trainees.